


Моря Алтеи

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Первое утро после победы Лэнс провёл на Алтее
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Райтобер-2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 3





	Моря Алтеи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День второй: Первое утро после войны

По внутрикорабельным часам на Атласе было три ночи. Не то чтобы Лэнсу было не плевать на время, Лэнсу сейчас вообще на всё наплевать, но это почему-то отложилось в голове, било по вискам изнутри.  
Лэнс в такт ударил по открывающей панели в ангар львов, мгновенно натыкаясь взглядом на Синюю. Его девочка лежала там грудой бездушного металла, такая же пустая, как и он сам.  
Потерять Аллуру было немыслимо больно, но смотреть на Корана, когда Кит сообщил ему это — в тысячу раз больнее. Они победили и спасли мир, нет, бесконечное множество миров, но сейчас казалось, что взамен они все умерли сами.  
Прошуршала открывающаяся дверь и кто-то нерешительно замер, сделав несколько шагов внутрь. Лэнс справедливо опасался, что мог послать сейчас даже Корана или Широ, если они попытаются что-то сказать, но у порога неожиданно обнаружился Кит. Выглядел он так, словно не ожидал увидеть здесь Лэнса и теперь решал сбегать или же остаться. Лэнс не отводил взгляд, и сам не понимая чего хочет от Кита.  
Когда тот осторожно приблизился, Лэнс почему-то почувствовал облегчение.  
Кит молчал, и они стояли в этой вязкой тишине смотря на Синюю, но это не было неловко, скорее понимающе.  
Лэнса понемногу отпускало и это было плохо, очень плохо. Ледяная пустота, которую он ощущал с момента возвращения, отступала и его затапливало эмоциями и чувствами. В груди рвалось, скручивало и кололо, а ещё тянуло куда-то, словно лучом подцепили. Будь у него ещё слёзы — он бы рыдал, но ему осталось только молча пройти к Красной, в попытке поддаться непонятному зову.  
Красная сверкнула глазами, но люк не открыла. В голове послышался её взволнованный рык — львица, конечно же, тоже чувствовала, что с ним происходит. Она всегда сильно пеклась о своих паладинах, практически так же сильно, как…  
Накатила злость и Лэнс отчаянно пнул Красную по лапе. Ворчание в голове стихло, как отрезало, он остался один на один с этой горой всего внутри без возможности выбраться.  
— Лэнс? — на плечо легла ладонь, и Кит развернул его лицом к себе.  
— Я хочу улететь отсюда, — предельно честно ответил он. Кит нахмурился, что в сочетании с волнением в глазах было почти смешно.  
— Куда?  
— На Алтею. Куда угодно, но на Алтею, — пальцы непроизвольно потянулись к оставленным на память меткам.  
Кит смерил взглядом Красную, притворяющуюся причудливой статуей, и отвернулся к Чёрному, задумчиво прислушиваясь к чему-то. Наконец, он тяжело вздохнул и потянул Лэнса к люку своего льва, послушно открывшемуся перед ними.  
— Что? — только и успел сказать Лэнс, когда его пристёгивали к дополнительному сиденью в кабине Чёрного.  
— Красная не уверена, что ты в таком состоянии способен пилотировать, поэтому она никуда тебя не повезёт. Но раз уж тебе так хочется на Алтею, то тебя отвезу я, — Кит взглянул на него с места пилота, но тут же вернулся к обзорному экрану. — Есть какие-то предпочтения к месту приземления?  
Лэнс задумался.  
— Цветочная поляна, — наконец решил он, когда они уже почти вошли в атмосферу.  
Лев приземлился чуть в стороне, чтобы не помять цветы. В свете едва начавшей вставать звезды, лиловые юницветы казались почти багровыми. Они колыхались на лёгком ветерке, напоминая реки крови.  
Лэнс рухнул на колени, зайдя глубоко в цветочное море и зажал рот ладонью, подавляя крик. Здесь, на родной планете Аллуры, в окружении любимых цветов Аллуры, с метками от Аллуры на щеках, он почти не мог дышать — настолько сильно сдавило сердце болью и виной. Не только перед Аллурой за то, что не смог защитить, но и перед всей вселенной, всеми её живыми существами — Аллура погибла, чтобы они жили, чтобы кровь невинных не проливалась больше, спасла миллиарды жизней, а он смеет думать, что лучше бы она этого не делала.  
Он такой эгоист, почему он не мог умереть вместо Аллуры, она должна была жить, а он…  
Кит упал рядом, обнимая и поглаживая по спине в попытке успокоить. Лэнс вцепился в него так, что точно останутся синяки и шептал, всё не мог остановиться, изливая всю боль, все сомнения, всю вину. Кит ни на мгновение не ослабил хватки.  
Когда Лэнс смог успокоиться и оторвать голову от плеча Кита, солнце уже вышло из-за горизонта, освещая своими лучами просыпающийся мир, лиловые цветы и их вдвоём, застывших посередине. Только сейчас Лэнс заметил, что Кит тоже успел сменить доспех на повседневную одежду, но вот сделать что-то с измученным видом так и не смог. Круги под глазами Кита могли посоперничать чернотой с его волосами.  
— Ты успокоился? — взволнованно спросил Кит, всё ещё не выпуская его из рук.  
— Нам стоит вернуться на Атлас, пока нас не потеряли.  
— Я написал Широ о том, где мы, нас не потеряют. Можем оставаться здесь столько, сколько тебе нужно.  
Юницветы вокруг очень вкусно пахли, а в объятиях Кита Лэнсу казалось, что он не развалится на части в этот же миг. Что Кит обязательно его удержит.  
— Я бы хотел побыть до вечера, если ты не против.  
Кит кивнул и попытался подняться, но Лэнс не позволил, вцепившись в него крепче. Он всё же такой эгоист.  
Они вместе повалились на цветы, Кит ошарашенно моргал, а юницветы вокруг него отлично сочетались с цветом глаз, в которых, наконец, появилась привычная искра.  
— Давай спать, мы оба слишком устали за этот долгий день, — Лэнс не собирался ничего объяснять. К счастью, Кит и не спрашивал, позволяя вновь уткнуться в своё плечо.  
Над воскресшей Алтеей поднималось первое утро в её жизни, первое утро после такой долгой войны, а два паладина Вольтрона спали посреди цветочного моря, крепко обнимая друг-друга.  
Кошмары отступили, признавая поражение.  
Коран сохранил запись, переданную Чёрным. Когда-нибудь они все научатся жить заново, а пока — пусть так.  
Принцесса бы хотела этого.


End file.
